


A slice of peace

by SaintSaens



Series: Circumnavigo [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Team Bonding, Team as Family, and a panettone, basically the team has had a very long year, there is something about a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSaens/pseuds/SaintSaens
Summary: Nile watches him go."What is that?""Just a shopping list."Nile stares at Nicky, and the man looks entirely too satisfied. It's suspicious and she's racking her mind to see if there's something she's missed. She glances at the calendar on the fridge.28th of November, it reads. But nothing comes up."Why would that get Booker away from there?" she finally asks him. Before Nicky can reply, they can both hear Joe's joyous declaration."Booker! Lumberjack season has been officially opened!"[Or : a standalone pre-christmas vignette of the team's life]
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Circumnavigo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	A slice of peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of some Italian friends who admitted to having started on their Christmas decorations since November because the year has just been that hard.You know whose year has been hard too? The Old Guard's. So here is a little fluffy/angsty piece where the team is all fine and they are trying to be there for each other <3 
> 
> ~~_The fluff is also to be blamed on my bruised ribs but that's another matter entirely._ ~~  
> 
> 
> This is a standalone. You don't have to read the Circumnavigo serie to understand it. For those reading it, you can consider it a teaser of what the end of the serie should be like for the entire team <3 <3.

"Already, habibi?" Yusuf blinks down at the neatly folded paper Nicolò has handed to him. He shivers in the house's warmth as he takes the paper, cold droplets of rain still caught in hair hair and cheeks prickled by the drafts of wind, dry and smelling of snow."But -"

Nicolò's look stops him. His eyes are soft, as always, but tinted with hints of tiredness. Lines are etched in his face with worry that has a hard time letting go, after all those months and all those events. This year had taken its toll on them, and it started showing. They were strained, all running thin on emotions wrung too wrong and hung too high. Yusuf tightens his fingers on the paper at the sight. He already regrets his _but_. He doesn't need to go further, because he understands before Nicolò even says it.

"I think we deserve it." Nicolò tells him.

Yusuf can't help himself, a smile comes up his lips and he bends forward, leaning to his lover's forehead. He kisses him softly and can feel the frown of tension that had appeared on Nicolò's brow at his doubt relaxing under his touch. He understands, and he wholeheartedly agrees. His Nicolò is nothing if not observant. And he knows how to make it sweeter for everyone, that last month of the year.

"If you think it's time" Yusuf replies, turning the paper over in his hands. He already smells spices in the air, tastes sugar on his lips, feels the warmth of a fat buttered panettone under his fingers and hears a tingle of protests and bickering resonating from past years. He smiles. "Do you want to start this afternoon?"

Nicolò hums, and holds onto his gaze with such tenderness Yusuf could melt.

"Uh, guys?" Nile appears in the kitchen's doorway, sweating and heaving, holding onto her sides as if she has run around the entire property."Should we be concerned?" she asks, pointing to the living-room further down the corridor.

Nicky and Joe exchange a glance. They can hear an argument slowly brewing back there if they listen properly. It's Quỳnh and Andy fighting over the rules of the chess game they're playing. It's a garble of many tongues, and it sounds like it's going to properly explode soon.

Nicky sighs. "You can be concerned for the chess pieces, but otherwise don't bother intervening. It's useless."

"It's going to fly, isn't it?" She makes a face."I should probably tell Booker to step away then. He's been texting me the insults they've been throwing at each other for the past hour."

Her reply initiates a huff from Joe. Of course, Booker can't leave well enough alone.

"Weren't you training?" Nicky asks her with a cocked head.

"Multi-tasking" Nile cheekily singsongs showing him her phone and her headphones."It's the 21st century, crusader!"

Nicky chokes on a laugh and shakes his head as another wave of a raised outcry reaches them. Nile winces. "I'm going to get him out now I think..." she tells them.

Joe smiles broadens. "I've got exactly what's needed!" he says, straightening up and waving Nicky's paper at Nile as he passes her by on his way to the living-room.

Nile watches him go.

"What is that?"

"Just a shopping list."

Nile stares at Nicky, and the man looks entirely too satisfied. It's suspicious and she's racking her mind to see if there's something she's missed. She glances at the calendar on the fridge. _28th of November_ , it reads. But nothing comes up.

"Why would that get Booker away from there?" she finally asks him. Before Nicky can reply, they can both hear Joe's joyous declaration.

"Booker! Lumberjack season has been officially opened!"

There is a lull in the living-room's conversation, followed by a renewed explosion of _nooos_ and _yesss_ and a general clamor that makes no sense. Nile's eyes widen in confusion, in tune with Nicky's growing smile.

"What the fuck" she whispers and Nicky waves for her to go to the living room as he gets up.

"You'll see" he tells her with a smug smile. The glint in his eyes is back, it's been a while since she has seen it. It certainly doesn't help her curiosity.

"No" Quỳnh stares down at Joe with her arms crossed.

"No" Joe repeats doubtful, hand still in the air. "No, no Booker or no, no lumberjack season?"

Booker is precariously sitting on the side of the armchair Quỳnh left in a jump as soon as she heard Joe's words. He slumps further against the back of the chair, almost like a dejected old cat and closes his eyes.

"Quỳnh" he sighs heavily, as if it's a conversation they've had many a time already and still haven't found a satisfying conclusion to. Joe doesn't know what to say. It is strange, that he can confirm. Because 'Lumberjack season' didn't come up every other month. And now it was almost December. And this was the first December they would all spend together. So the first Lumberjack season to be spoken of at all, with both Quỳnh and Booker in the team and not strangely dream-linked like before.

"What's up then?" Nile comes in, looking at everyone with barely concealed impatience and Nicky trailing behind her.

"It's lumberjack season" Joe repeats, waving again the paper in his hand. Andy snickers as Quỳnh muscles coil and Joe's eyes narrow. "Although there seems to be a misunderstanding here" he continues, eyes not leaving the woman in front of him. His feet shift on the rug and in reply, Quỳnh shifts too. It's subtle, but if either of them were to move more threateningly, no one would be surprised if some wrestling were to happen.

"Lumberjack season?"

Booker turns his head to Nile, completely disregarding the fighting ring in front of him. "It was apparently decided" he says with a weighted glance toward Nicky "that it is time to go and start on Christmas preparations. Which means cutting down a tree. Even though it's not December yet."

"Cut down-" Nile repeats, face falling. "What? No!" she exclaims suddenly and everyone's eyes turn to her.

"I never expected it to be such an object of contention in this of all places" Joe looks to the ceiling. "That's really not the point, from what I remember..."

"We're not cutting down trees! You people, I swear!" Nile keeps up.

"You celebrate Christmas don't you, Nile?" Andy pops in "Didn't you have a tree at home? I remember Americans being very into the festivity...way too much lights and sugar to my taste...not nearly enough fire and wine." she mutters thoughtfully, eyes going back to the chess game and already placing back fallen pieces.

"I do! But we don't cut down the tree! Oh my god, no wonder the world is going to such ends" Nile replies dramatically "Really. You don't need to cut down a tree. You can just find one you like and put it into a pot. And bring it in. And then put it back out in the garden once you're done celebrating! No need to cut down trees!"

Nicolò cocks his head. "To be fair, we usually used the tree to heat the fire after the season was over, but I guess we don't need to lit a fire up nowadays" he shrugs.

"Okay, okay" Joe holds up his hands as Nile seems ready to start again "I get the cutting down objection. That's logical. That's pragmatic. I'll take it. Coming from you, though" and there he turns to Quỳnh "I didn't think you were so up on environmental questions..." he looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care about that" Quỳnh drawls back, which provokes a grieved whine from Nile."But Sébastien is not allowed to wield an axe alone.That's it."

The silence that greets her words is noteworthy. It's only cut by Booker's extensive put upon sigh.

"That was once!" he growls behind his hands.

Quỳnh doesn't move. "One time too many. No Lumberjack season anymore for Booker, Joe. Not under my watch."

The others exchange a glance.

"Now, what is that about?" Andy asks slowly, eyes leaving her chessboard. "Because I don't remember Booker holding an axe in the past months... so care to enlighten us?"

"Quỳnh" Booker warns suddenly "I swear if-"

"1889" Quỳnh declares loudly, cutting Booker short. The man's crosses his arms and slumps sulkily in the armchair. Quỳnh is still not moving.

"What happened in 1889?" Nile asks, warily. She's not sure she wants to know, considering the current stand still, but it is cryptic. And she's done with coded and implied messages.

"Pneumonia" Nicolò says thoughtfully watching Booker as if understanding came up on him.

"Oh Book" Andy sighs and Joe throws his arms up.

"Is this real?" he asks, eyes wide. "Is this really what is happening?"

"Pneumonia happened in 1889?" Nile is really wondering if she shouldn't have just stayed training for the afternoon at the lack of explanations surrounding her.

"I died of pneumonia during Christmas 1889" Booker provides with a mutter.

Quỳnh snickers."Which begs the question of -"

"I swear Quỳnh -" He cuts her, going to stand up.

"-how you got pneumonia in the first place." she finishes, uncaring. "Which brings me again to: no axe wielding alone anymore for Booker in the snow. That should have stopped since 1890."

Andy slumps in her own armchair "Oh Booker."

"Are you finally going to tell us how you got pneumonia then?" Joe asks pacing around the coffee table and coming to stand by Booker's head. "I can't believe we had to wait more than a century for that. Also" he adds, waving again the shopping list in his hand "drama really wasn't the point of bringing up Christmas earlier this year. It was supposed to tone down the drama" he sounds exasperated with himself as he leans against the armchair and, at Booker's weak smile, he huffs and mutters. "But I should have know. I should have known!"

Booker pats him softly. "Welcome to my life." he tells him, deprecating.

"So, how did you get pneumonia? And how is that related to no lumberjack season?" Nile asks "because I like the fact that you would all agree to no cutting-down trees anymore for environmental reasons, but I'm also dead curious to understand that reason in the first place."

"You're not dead, he was. Because of pneumonia" Quỳnh pipes up. "Because he was allowed to go and cut down a tree on his own.In the snow."

"Oh my-" Booker stops himself and hides behind his hands. "How is this-"

"Do share Booker, I'm sure they will love to hear the story." Quỳnh snides, kicking Booker in the foot as she walks by him to stand beside Joe and judge the Frenchman from all her height. He glares at her. Joe and Andy blink.

"And you know because?" Joe asks Quỳnh, eyes not leaving Booker.

"Please" she snickers "I've had the privilege of watching what Nile calls 'Booker TV' every time I died for almost two centuries. I saw it happening." There she gives a soft kick at the armchair and Booker just looks disgruntled, slumping further into it. He sticks out his tongue at her. That's when she knows she has won.

"So?" Andy picks up, leaning forward in her seat to get a good look at him.

"I went to cut down a tree. I got distracted. It sort of fell on me?" Booker tries to shrug it off, just as Nile and Nicky sigh in tune.

"How are you-" Joe mutters, before looking down at Booker with a serious face. "Actually, you're surpassing all my expectations Book."

"Thanks?"

Quỳnh shakes her head. "You got distracted. That's one way to put it. You heard -"

" I" Booker cries, cutting her quickly before working his mouth as if regretting it."I-" he sighs "- I saw kids playing further down by the river. I got distracted." he is picking at something on his trousers as he says it.

Joe kneels by the armchair and hugs Booker from behind. It's awkward, stilted, but Booker pats his arm back in gratitude. "Good gracious, Book." Joe huffs "No more axe wielding then. I can't believe you waited so long to say anything." he whispers dejectedly.

It gets a cough out of Booker. "I didn't mind, really. I was just...sort of absent-minded that time around. I still brought the tree back. So..."

"You could have told us. We would have understood, I could have gone with you. Hell, you could also not go at all. Do something else..." Joe whispers.

"I like to get the tree!" Booker protests meekly "And you're always going for the food, and Nicky's cooking and Andy is making sure we have something to pass the time with... I was just more careful after?" he tries, but Quỳnh's teeth are bared at the words, and Nile snaps her fingers, jumping in.

"We will go together this year! I know how to choose the perfect Christmas tree! There are so many in the garden too." she offers "You can help me dig the tree out!" she says to Booker "And no axe needed then, just a shovel and a pot!" She adds for Quỳnh's benefit, who smiles back. Nile turns back to Joe and glances at Nicky.

"Now, can someone tell me what's on that list? I'm really curious."

Joe hangs his head and hides behind Booker's shoulders. It's Nicky's turn to sigh.

"It's just a shopping list."

Booker snickers and mouths at Andy " _A_ ". Joe squeezes him in his hug as he hears him, and Booker laughs silently.

"What for?" Nile asks, watching the scene unfold beneath her eyes as Andy valiantly bites her lips down not to smile.

"A panettone." Nicky says blandly, unconcerned about the others.

She blinks, but the word makes Quỳnh cheer and Andy and Booker laugh. There is something she is missing.

"I've never had any! Finally!" Quỳnh exclaims, clapping and going to dance around Andy's armchair. "They've always looked so appetizing!"

"A what?" Nile looks at Nicky with her head cocked to the side.

Nicky closes his eyes. He exhales as if pained. "It's a brioche."

Booker mouths again " _A_ " and this time, Joe snickers.

"Don't mock him, you uncultured Frenchman." he tells him as he stands up.

"A brioche" Joe repeats coming up to Nicky and rubbing his lover's arms as he walks behind him. "Nile, don't listen to him. _A_ brioche. It's not _a_ brioche, it's _the_ brioche. If there isn't a panettone for Christmas, my heart here despairs. There is no celebration."

Nicky shakes his head with a smile, because they both know it's not true, but he will admit, it's always a nice sight, a freshly baked panettone on the kitchen table when it's cold outside.

Andy hums and drums her fingers "December begins in this house when there is a panettone in the oven. And a tree, somewhere, decorated. And mulled wine. I'll be checking the cellar!"

"But it's early, isn't it?" Nile ventures slowly, as if afraid of starting another debate.

Nicky definitely sighs this time.

"I think after everything this year, we deserve it. Even if it's not exactly December yet, and Christmas not for another few weeks." he declares. "But you know, the panettone can wait, that's fine." he shrugs, turning around.

Everyone's eyes widen at Nile.

"No!" She cries out and she rushes after Nicky "please! We do! We deserve it so much!" and she keeps on speaking even as Nicky walks back to the kitchen, and the others laugh in the living-room as they hear her pleading for Nicky to _please, please, bake it_.

"We do deserve it." Andy agrees softly, hand in Quỳnh's, overlooking Booker slumped in front of her and Joe standing by the door. "This year really was something. Let's end it peacefully."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer cake thing: the panettone is a cake from Milan, it is quite widely spread in Italy now. I stand where I stand regarding the panettone/pandoro debate <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope this little moment gave you a bit of peace. This is very late considering when I'm posting it, but where I am it's hard to feel the festive season so I'm still not completely into it.
> 
> If you celebrate Christmas, I wish you a merry one, if you don't, I wish you a merry day ! In any case take care of yourselves and see you around <3


End file.
